


I'll send an SOS to the world

by TheArtificialDane



Series: The Brightest Timeline [6]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 18:08:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20800742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheArtificialDane/pseuds/TheArtificialDane
Summary: “My phone was stolen, so I had to get a new phone. Let’s pray some pictures and stuff do not leak. There are videos of Brock- Of me and Brock-“Bitch you know I’m still recodering, right?”“What?!”~Based on the saga of Vanjie losing his phone after Hawaii.





	I'll send an SOS to the world

_ “Hey Vanj! Say something to the live.” _

_ “Hiii.” Vanjie smiles. He’s wearing a grey cap and a white tank top, a silver hoop dangling from his ear. He’s wearing a black backpack, a pin of a curled fist pinned to the strap.He is live from Silky’s Instagram account, the two of them walking down the street in L.A together.  _

_ “My phone was stolen, so I had to get a new phone. Let’s pray some pictures and stuff do not leak.” _

_ Vanjie hands the phone over to Silky, who grabs it while laughing. They walk for a few seconds. _

_ “So-” Silky points the camera on himself. Silky is in a grey t-shirt. _

_ “There are pictures of me and Brooke Lynn on there.” Vanjie says from off screen. _

_ “Pictures of you and Brooke Lynn? Ew. Don’t nobody wanna see that.” _

_ Vanjie and Silky both laughs, Silky filming as they continue to walk down the street. _

_ “There are videos of Brock- Of me and Brock-  _

_ “Bitch you know I’m still recodering, right?”  _

_ “What?!” _

///

“Pick up pick up pick up pick up.”

Brooke was walking in circles, his heart hammering away in his chest. It was the third time he had called Silky in the last 20 minutes, the tiles in the airport practically worn down. Silky and Vanjie had gone to Hawaii together, and Brooke hadn’t thought much of it when Vanjie hadn’t really texted while away. He had seen pictures on Silky’s socials, had seen Vanjie look like absolute perfection in tight little orange speedos, his muscular chest peeking out from underneath a blue lifewest.

It wasn’t normal for them not to facetime, text or call at least once every two days, but even though they had only been together for about 10 months, Brooke hadn’t been worried when Vanjie had stopped texting. They had had a major argument when Brooke had gone to South Africa on his annual visit, Brooke spending an entire day biking around Cape Town with Angela and completely forgetting his phone, Vanjie nearly vibrating out of his skin with worry, but Brooke trusted his boyfriend, and it had honestly been nice to get to miss him for a little while.

_ I can’t come to the phone right now so leave a message or don’t, I don’t really give a shit" _

“Fuck!” Brooke hung up, the sound of Silky’s answering machine the last thing he wanted to hear. Brooke could feel the eyes of a family on him, and the still rational part of his brain could understand it, the sight of a 6’3 man walking in circles while cursing into his phone probably a strange experience, but Brooke was already dialing Silky’s phone number again,

“Pick up pick up pick up-”

There was the sound of a click, and then, Brooke heard Silky’s voice.  _ “What up bitch?" _

“Oh thank god.” Brooke let out a sigh of relief, his shoulders slumping as he allowed himself to dump down at a bench. There was another 45 minutes until his connecting flight to Nashville arrived, and he had been so focused on getting in contact with Silky that he had barely found his gate.

_ “Why you calling me like a crazy person?” _ Silky sounded accusatory, like there was no one reason for Brooke to call.  _ “Ain’t no reason to call up a ho four times in 20 minutes unless somebody died.” _

“Do you have Jose with you?” Brooke leaned his elbow on his knee, slightly bend over, a wave of nausea hitting him.

_ “Ah.”  _ Silky waited for a beat,  _ “So you saw the live?” _

Brooke groaned. “Let me talk to Jose.” 

_ “You promise not to kill him?” _

Brooke smiled a little, even though he was absolutely freaking out on the inside, his heart hammering away. Brooke admired how loyal Silky was to Vanjie, admired the complete dedication Silky had thrown Vanjie’s way after meeting him in what could only be described as the hell fires of Drag Race, and Brooke was so very happy Vanjie had Silky, even though the two of them were still competitors for the Drag Race crown. 

“Depends on how he answers.”

_ “I’mma get him.” _

Silky took the phone away from his face, and Brooke could hear a faint ‘you’re on your own boo’, before a noise a static ran down the line as Vanjie picked it up.

_ “Hey Mami.” _ No matter how many times Brooke heard it, he could never get over how absolutely unique and perfect Vanjie’s voice was.  _ “You missing me?” _

“How could you lose your fucking phone?” Brooke hissed, the panic in him keeping him for the normal polite pleasantries he’d exchange. “How do you lose your fucking phone?!”

_ “Oooop. Shit” _

Brooke was happy he hadn’t faced time, since he could perfectly imaging the way Vanjie’s eyes darted as he tried to think of an excuse, any excuse, for his behavior. 

_ “Sorry baby.” _

Brooke pulled back, surprised that Vanjie so easily admitted his mistake, owning up to wrongdoings not a trait his boyfriend usually possessed. 

_ “I forgot it in the fucking Uber and you know how those L.A driver be.” _

Brooke didn’t actually know, the VH1 contract suddenly meaning that he had visited L.A less in 2018 than he ever had before in his life. 

_ “I didn’t wanna worry you, that’s why I messaged your ass on Facebook.” _

Brooke had found it extremely strange when Vanjie had sent him a message on Facebook, their primary communication moving directly to texts and Instagram DM’s after Brooke had given Vanjie his number when he had gotten eliminated, the only reason they used Instagram DM’s the fact that Brooke couldn’t help but share cute animal videos whenever he came across one. 

“Fuck…”

Talking on Facebook had actually been kinda nice. The first time Vanjie had sent a message, Brooke had scrolled back to the very top of their text chain, the first messages between them exchanged in 2012, a thick and smug happiness rushing through him when he had the actual proof that Vanjie had messaged him first, his now boyfriend writing and congratulating Brooke on a performance he had done in L.A. 

_ “You wasn’t supposed to know.” _

“Then you should probably not have said it in a live.” Brooke groaned, covering his face, the nausea back in full force. “How many pictures did you have?”

_ “Of the dirty kind?” _ Brooke could hear the smirk in Vanjie’s voice, a low growl playing in it.

“Shit, Papi- Don’t-”

They sexted, and they sexted a lot, Brooke’s own camera folder filled with pictures and boomerangs and videos of Vanjie’s perfect little body, his very favorite a boomerang where Vanjie twisted his own nipple, and he knew Vanjie’s phone was just as full of pictures of him.

Brooke’s anxiety couldn’t decide what he was the most worried about, pictures of his dick ending up online almost as horrible as the thought that Vanjie had somehow saved even more pictures from the first few months of their relationship when Brooke had gotten chubby with relationship weight. Vanjie was his first relationship, and he hadn’t even considered that the extra weight was something he had to defend himself against. Vanjie had shared a near sasquatch photo from their vacation in Chicago, Brooke’s main memory of the trip how Vanjie had nearly passed out in the shower when he had eat his ass. 

“Please tell me they won’t-” Brooke could feel his throat closing up, his heartbeat in his ears, a panic attack really and truly underway. Brooke didn’t want the world to see him jerking off, but the possibility that the world would see his body at the fattest it had been since he was a preteen made him want to panic. He couldn’t deal with the thought that all the fanboys that chased after Vanjie would think that was what he looked like, when they were an entire world apart, kept from each other by their contract. Brooke placed a hand on his stomach, trying desperately to control his breathing, to remember to take long, slow, deep breaths, a row of abs underneath his hand as Steve had been a primary force in Brooke attempting to work out as a way to stop obsessing over Vanjie’s worklife, the sour taste of envy still in his mouth sometimes.

_ “Calm down.” _

“I will not calm do-”

_ “Baby, no, listen. I hauled my ass straight to the Apple store-” _

Brooke felt his shoulders slump.

_ “Told them it was a matter of life, and well… ass.” _

Brooke could hear the smirk in Vanjie’s voice, the chuckles settling like a warm blanket over his frazzled nerves.

_ “They fixed it up with some long distance mumbo jumbo.” _

“... Find my iPhone?” There was an option to remotely reset an iPhone to factory settings, and Brooke felt his breath return to normal.

_ “Maybe.”  _ Vanjie’s voice was warm like honey, the gravely bits not making it any less sweet.  _ “Ain’t no way I’mma let anyone else see those hot pics you sent me stud.” _ Vanjie purred.  _ “Ain’t nobody got a bod as sweet as you.” _

“... Are you flirting with me?” Brooke laughed, the entire situation absurd.

_ “Bitch! Don’t you go around playing.” _ Vanjie huffed.  _ “I been to Hawaii with a shit connection when my mans been holed up in Tennessee.” _

Brooke didn’t want to correct Vanjie’s assumption that he had just been at home, even though it stung a little. “I miss you too big guy.”

Vanjie came with a noise of pure happiness, and Brooke smiled. “Loved your lil striptease.” Vanjie had done a boomerang with Silky, both of them pulling their speedos down to reveal their asses, Brooke more than able to imaging how the friends had laughed together while doing it.

_ “You saw that?” _

“It was very neat, petit and ready to eat.” Brooke smirked, actually getting into it now that he knew that he wouldn’t have to deal with pictures of his dick ending up online.

_ “Every butt on the planet gonna look petit when it next to Big Silk.” _ Vanjie laughed, and Brooke couldn’t help but agree.

“But yours is the only one I want to taste.”

_ “Biiiiitch.” _ Vanjie groaned, and Brooke felt hot. It was wonderful to have so much power over another human, absolutely delicious to be able to take someone apart with his words, which was something Brooke had never tried before. 

_ “You too hot. You perfection Mami, can’t wait for no season 11 tour, can’t wait to share a room-“ _

Brooke felt his stomach drop a little. Vanjie had been joking about it forever, the fact that they were dating actually a budget advantage since they could share rooms, but Brooke wasn’t actually sure if he was ready, the prospect of not having his private space while on the road a little terrifying.

Brooke was just about to reply, when he heard Silky yell in the background.

_ “Oh fuck no!! Nu uh! Y’all better not hold my phone hostage in no sex games.” _

_ “I’mma just talking to my mans!” _ Vanjie laughed, and Brooke could hear him play fight with Silky, the two of them always pushing and pulling and kicking each other.  _ “Silks’ just jealous, ow! Don’t hit me bitch. Silk’s just jealous cause she ain’t got the good dick on tap.” _

_ “You ho-” _

_ “Even if it long distance tap for now.” _

Brooke snorted, Vanjie so wonderfully ridiculous, even though his heart also ached. There was still weeks left until the reunion was getting filmed, ages until they could openly discuss their relationship and maybe even actually consider what future they wanted together, even if Brooke was scared shitless at the prospect. 

“I like you so much.”

Brooke heard the commotion on the other end of the phone stop, Vanjie standing still, his voice sweet and low as he replied. _ “I love you too Brock.” _

Brooke could hear the smile in Vanjie’s voice, his own lips mimicking the expression. Vanjie had said ‘I love you’ from the very beginning, had meant it from day one, but Brooke couldn’t say it back, at least not yet, and thankfully, Vanjie understood.


End file.
